In surveying, the use of a camera in a geodetic instrument may provide for improved user convenience and new functions. Particularly, a view such as an image or a video feed provided by the camera and shown on a display of the instrument may be used for assisting target selection and for providing the user with an overview of potential points of interest.
One apparent difference between a traditional eyepiece and a video image shown on a display, is that the display image may have an active overlay of information. Various information may be given together with the captured image to facilitate instrument usage.
For a general background of total stations comprising a camera for capturing an image or a video feed of the view towards which the total station is aimed, reference is made to WO 2005/059473.
Surveying instruments of this kind, i.e. which includes a camera, are sometimes referred to as video-theodolites.